Sadism
by Verbophobic
Summary: Did an assignment for my friends english calss, got a 100 for him


Sadism

Long legs were outstretched as a lanky man sat on a crate and leaned against a wall completely relaxed. His stormy gray eyes were closed. The fuzzy whit hat with brown spots was pushed forward enough to also cover his closed eyes. His shirt was a heavy black and yellow sweatshirt with his Jolly Roger printed on the front. Spots similar to his hats dotted his light blue pants. The dangerous weapon known as a Nodachi rested against his shoulder as he tried to sneak a nap before needing to get down to business. There were people on this island that he needed to _speak_ to. Apparently the notorious Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law had been on this island tormenting the people for quite some time.

Him and his pirate crew The Heart Pirates, that is. Many had at first figured them to be just a bunch of wimpy men because of the word Heart in their name. But no, by heart he had literally meant a heart. The beating organ within the chest that when beating gave life and when stopped took it. So it wasn't Heart as in a kind band of pirates or ones that held love, nothing like that at all. They were killers, though not unless necessary. They didn't kill innocents unless by accident. Though anyone else they did kill. They would stop their enemies _heart_. Thus the true name.

But there was something quite wrong about them being on this island. Truth is Law had not been on this island the entire time and those that claimed to be him were lying, the man knew this because _he_ was the real Trafalgar Law. The one reason he and his crew were here was so that he could use these posers as an example, not only to other wanna be's but to the world. No one, and that means absolutely no one, was allowed to mess with him and get away with it.

Another thing that was specific about this Law, was that he had the ability of a Cursed Fruit. Or the Devils Fruit as many called it. It gave him an inhuman power that went well with his fighting style and medical knowledge.

The loud clanging of the bell in the tower that he was leaning against, not just a wall now that he looked up and saw the bronze bell above, made him get up. It was time to make his move. He stayed in the shadows and made his way to the center of town. The _Heart Pirates_ should be there. And Law needed to make an example of them. He made it there by the time the twelfth chime ended.

Men were laughing loudly as a child cried and a woman screamed. Law walked towards the cries. His large Nodachi was carried in one hand. The sword weighed heavily but it bothered him not. He'd grown used to the weight. Years of use made that possible. Finally Law could see the people he had been searching for and his eyes darkened. He may be a sadistic man, but not even he would do something like this. The child's cries had stopped and the sobbing mother held the child close to her.

The young boys head lulled to one side and Law could see the stain of smeared blood that had ran down his chin while his once blue eyes stared lifelessly at Law. The child was no more than five yet he wouldn't make it to six. "Leave." Was all Law said to the woman. She could see his angry gray eyes and lifted her dead child into her arms and ran off.

"Who tha' hell are you?" The man that had stolen Law's name and title asked. "Don' matter much, Gonna kill ya too."

"Room." Law's deep baritone voice called out. A blue sphere formed from thin air and covered them all. He drew his blade with his right hand and swiped through the air several times before resheathing it. "Shambles." The men across from him split apart. This was his ability. In this 'Room' he could 'shamble' anything. A shamble is a slaughter house, or place of carnage. It was also a scene of destruction or anything that is disorderly. With practiced ease his hands moved in circles this way and that way. The floating body parts moved around.

There were many things that Law could do in this situation. He could reassemble them incorrectly and let them die slowly like that. The people would not be able to survive long outside of his Room like that. But it seemed to merciful now. That was what he had planned when it had only been his name they had stolen, now it was going to be worse. As separate body parts they'd die slower outside of his Room. Their blood would not mix causing them to die slower than the mixing of the blood.

He moved each body part around until all of the left arms were next to each other, all the torso's were with other torso's, right legs with right legs and so on. Once everything was separated into like categories he set the heads in a line facing the body parts. He finally released his Room and unsheathed his Nodachi once more. Into a random left leg it was stabbed. A head cried out in pain.

Even though they were separate pieces they could still feel each part of their body. Law ruthlessly sliced at random body parts and slashed at others. Their cries of pain were a chorus of beautiful notes to his ears. Their their pleas for forgiveness and begging to be spared only fell upon deaf ears. It was only as the cries died away and life left certain bodies that it was noticed by the last of the living that their leader had not once cried out.

Several body pieces were not even scratched. Law knew which pieces had been the leaders and had saved them for a special treatment.

It was only when the last cry died away with it's owner that Law turned to the undamaged pieces. He removed them from the bloody pool and made sure that the man's head faced the now reorganized but not assembled parts. Law reached into the pocket of his hoodie and took out a small case. He unzipped it and the fake Law saw all of Law's sharp tools. Law took out a small but extremely sharp scalpel. He took the mans hand and with precision removed the man's nails. He cried in pain but Law ignored him and began on the other hand then the feet. With a larger and thicker scalpel he then removed the man finger tips and toes.

Law worked for several hours cutting and removing pieces of the man, nails, kneecaps, muscles from the torso, his calf muscle. Anything he felt like removing. Whenever the man lost consciousness Law would bring him right back. He was getting a great enjoyment from watching this man squirm in pain and fear. Law loved forcing this man to watch. He loved it enough that through this entire process his lazy smirk never once left his lips. Perhaps it had actually grown larger.

"Who are you?" The nearly dead man whimpered. His face was streaked with tears of a weakling. "What have I ever done to you? I killed a stupid brat that you don't even know, so why?"

"It slightly amuses me, _Mr. Law,_ that you know nothing about yourself. Tell me, how did you get the name Surgeon of Death?" Law's tired looking eye bore into the wide eyed man. "Ah, I see you think you know who I am now." The man's eyes never left Law's sadistic looking expression. The bags under Law's eyes, from sleepless nights of studying, gave a crazy look to his normally halfway lidded eyes, now open more then ever before. Law's smirk had turned into a wide mimicking grin that nearly spread from ear to ear.

"T-Trafalgar Law!" The man cried out. His eyes closed and he refused to open them again.

"Now we can't have that." Law walked over to the head and squatted in front of it. His glove covered hands held one of the man's eyes closed. "You'll miss out on all of the fun." The man's piercing screams were ignored by even passerby's as the real Law removed his eye lids. The man had hurt too many people on this island and not one was going to help him.

With his eye lids removed he was forced to watch as Law continued to mutilate his body pieces. It was as he was finally dying that Law stopped. He took the scalpel and scratched words into the blood covered torso. _Do Not Insult Me With Trash Like Yourselves Again. ~Trafalgar Law_. Law left as the man still breathed. He would let this man slowly finish bleeding to death. He got his revenge for the young boy and left his message to the world.

Trafalgar Law, not nicknamed the Surgeon of Death for nothing, was not one to be messed with. He was not entirely sane to be truthful. Sadism was his way of expression. His bounty went up that day from 20,000 to 50,000.


End file.
